1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle of which a recognition accuracy of visual information such as a following distance visually recognized by a driver is enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driver of a vehicle recognizes an object such as another vehicle by vision, and performs a situational judgment and a driving operation. At this time, if scenery around is too seeable, driver's fatigue and drowsiness become strong in some case. Consequently, by restricting a part of a view according to a driving situation, it is performed that the driver's fatigue and drowsiness are prevented and that safety driving is ensured.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-211355 (paraphrases 0009 to 0016, FIG. 5) is disclosed a technology of: detecting such an actual vehicle speed and a following distance; and for example, in a case that the actual vehicle speed is a high speed and that the following distance is sufficient, obtaining a height h restricting a view according to a predetermined calculation method and blocking light by the height h from a lower end vicinity of a front window; and in such a case that the actual vehicle speed is a middle or low speed and that the following distance is short, not performing the view restriction.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-14884 (paraphrases 0013 to 0026, FIG. 1) is disclosed a view adjustment method of a vehicle intended to make a break line of a view adjustment portion provided at a lower area of a front window to be a shape deviated from a linear shape seen as being horizontal in straight proceeding or else to change in advance the break line according to a swivel condition such as a vehicle-body roll angle; thereby to make driver's equilibrium sense stable; and thereby to enable a fluctuation of a head portion inclination angle to be suppressed.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H 06-72151 (paraphrases 0014 to 0022, FIG. 1) is disclosed a vision clearing device configured to overlap a yellow sheet and a polarized sheet and to compose a composite sheet, to attach the composite sheet to a sun visor at an upper portion of a front window in a vehicle cabin, to movably provide the composite sheet so as to cover a driving view, and thereby to block obstructive glaring light; and thus enabled to make it easy to perform a visual observation.
In this connection, recently upsizing a front window of a vehicle is progressing for the purpose of enhancing a visibility in the vicinity of the vehicle and an open feeling in the vehicle cabin, and information included in a driver's view is increased. Therefore, it is requested to speedily and accurately recognize requested information out of a vast amount of visual information and to ensure driving safety.
However, because the device recited in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-211355 blocks light for a front window, a part of a view results in being completely blocked when restricting the view. Therefore, there is a possibility that requested information is additionally cut.
Furthermore, because the device recited in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-211355 needs such a mechanism for making a view restriction range up and down and a sensor for detecting a driving situation and an ambient situation, it invites the increase of a parts number and the complication of its configuration.
Furthermore, a driver's seat of a vehicle is normally offset right or left with respect to a center of the vehicle. Therefore, if making a part of the vehicle symmetrically made, for example, such a lower end of a front window a reference and trying to recognize a distance and a relative speed from/to another vehicle, a larger error tends to occur.
But, in the device recited in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-14884 cannot be eliminated the error of a recognition accuracy of visual information due to a driver's position being offset with respect to the center of a vehicle.
Furthermore, because an optical system of human being's eyes has a color aberration, a blue thing is seen smaller than its actual size, and a red thing is seen larger than its actual size. Therefore, there is a possibility of erroneously recognizing a blue thing as existing farther than actual.
But although the device recited in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H 06-72151 can block obstructive glaring light, the error of a recognition accuracy of visual information due to a color aberration cannot be eliminated.
Consequently, there is a need for providing a vehicle that has a safe and simple configuration and that can enhance the recognition accuracy of visual information.